


it's raining men

by Crowgirl, elizajane



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 23:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/elizajane
Summary: Whyever does Crowley smell of honey?





	it's raining men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sillypeppers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillypeppers/gifts).

> Crowgirl found [this cartoon by silvipeppers](https://twitter.com/silvipeppers/status/1163223318423642112) on the interwebs and then our drabble just fell out of the sky. 
> 
> Like they do. 
> 
> You should go give [the cartoon](https://twitter.com/silvipeppers/status/1163223318423642112) much love.

_Is he imagining --? No. That definitely is the …_ Aziraphale takes another sniff and puts down his teacup. ‘Crowley, have you started using that lovely shampoo I borrowed when we were at Anathema’s?’

Crowley jumps in his chair and nearly drops his fork into his eggs. ‘What, no. Never.’

Aziraphale leans carefully toward him across their tiny table on the sidewalk outside the cafe. ‘Oh, but darling, I rather think you have.’

Crowley leans away. ‘I don’t even know what that stuff was called. How could I possibly get _more_ of it?’

Aziraphale snorts. ‘I’ve seen you scent out a vintage at thirty paces more than once; I’m sure a little perfumed shampoo would be cherub's play.’

‘And _why_ would I spend my time doing this? Good wine, yeah, that’s obvious. And I’ve seen cherubs play. No. Thanks.’

Aziraphale leans back in his chair with a satisfied smile. ‘I can’t possibly comment on your motivations, my dear. Other than to observe that you were under the kitchen window abusing that poor rosebush when I asked Anathema where she had purchased such a delightful thing.’

‘Did you _see_ how little effort that rosebush was making!’

‘What I saw was you giving poor Newt quite a fright all weekend, what with lurking among the shrubs with the pruning shears.’

‘What did you expect me to do,’ Crowley crosses his arms and sniffs. ‘They were letting the rhododendron get _ideas_, as if it was in charge of the place.’

‘I’m sure you were quite effective in schooling it in respecting its betters,’ Aziraphale agrees soberly, unable to hide the twitch at the corner of his mouth. ‘But that doesn't explain why you now smell of honey.’

‘Uh ... bees?’ Crowley tries hopefully. 

Aziraphale purses his lips reprovingly. ‘Crowley, that’s a weak riposte. I expect better from you.’

‘There was that honeysuckle, too. Spent...quite a lot of...all right, all _right_. You said you liked it and I was down around Oxford Street the other day, so I got a bottle. Yes? Good? Happy now?’

Aziraphale shakes his head and Crowley groans, sliding down in his chair like the world's oldest dramatic teenager. ‘What, _what_ else do you want?’

‘To be the one washing your hair with it, of course.’

**Author's Note:**

> The shampoo Crowley's bought is (if you don't already know it) [it's raining men](https://th.lush.com/products/honey-i-washed/its-raining-men) by Lush (which has a flagship store on Oxford Street). Key ingredients: Honey, Rosehip, Lotus Flowers and Tiger Lily Infusion, Brazilian Sweet Orange Oil, Bergamot Oil.


End file.
